The One With The Fake Girlfriend
by The Sounds Of Yaoi
Summary: Mio decides to help Lee get Neji to notice him by pretending to be his girlfriend. Probably not the best idea ever... Eventual Lee x Neji Written by Mio.
1. The Plan

Hey everyone one! This is my first story, and it's Lee x Neji. It's also a self insertion, I am Mio! Fear me. And no, I don't really take drugs, on weekdays…..

Anyway, I hope its at least a little bit good. If it's not, oh well, I cry.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Lee! What's shakin?" came grating voice from the end of the street. Lee turned around quickly with a half smile-half grimace. He didn't want to be rude, but this Mio person gave him the creeps. He was pretty sure she did some kind of drugs.

"Um.. Hello Mio-san. Quite a nice day today isn't it?" He said, trying his hardest to be friendly, after all, it was what Gai would have done.

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway, let's cut to the chase."

"What do you mean Mio-san?"

"Please Lee, we're pals, call me Mio-chan!" she said with a smile.

"O-okay," Lee stuttered.

"Alrighy, so Lee, how is Neji?"

"Neji-kun? Oh I do not know, Mio-chan, I haven't seen him in quite some time," he said, a smile crossing his face as he though of Neji.

"Oh Neji-_kun_, is it?" Mio said with a smirk the size of Kentucky.

"Oh um, did I say that? I meant –san! Neji-san." Lee spewed a little too quickly to be normal..

"Sure Lee, sure. So, I thought you liked Neji," A strange look appeared on her face as she said this, although Lee wasn't sure why. "Don't you hang around together?"

"Of course! I consider Neji my best friend!" Lee exclaimed with the power of youth. Mio smiled at him. Not a smirk or an "I'm planning your demise and its awesome" smile, but an actual smile, but then she began to giggle like a psycho-maniac, and Lee's thoughts of 'Maybe she's not so scary after all' were shot to hell. "What is so funny Mio-chan?"

""I was _so_ right!" she giggled, "Um… so Lee, wanna hang out tomorrow?" Lee winced. He'd known this was coming.

"Well, I um….I think that I am busy tomorrow Mio-Chan." he muttered quickly.

"But _Leeeee_! I was going to go to the Hyuuga estate tomorrow anyway! I thought you might like to come with me and visit with your precious Neji-kun!" she whined. Lee's eyes widened.

"N-Neji? Well, that _would_ be ni-" Lee began.

"Wonderful! It's settled then! We'll meet at the gates at 6:30 A.M. sharp!" she grinned, then started to jog off down the street.

"But Mio-chan, I really do have something to do tomorrow!" Lee called after her, but she was gone. 'Oh well, I guess I'll just have to tell Gai-sensei that our outing is cancelled' Lee thought sadly, and headed home.

-----------THE NEXT MORNING------------

Lee headed down the road that led to the Hyuuga mansion, wondering why Mio had decided to meet him so early. Surely Neji wouldn't be awake yet.

"Hi Lee!" Mio yawped from a few yards away.

"Good Morning Mio-chan!" Lee called back. He was in a very good mood today, as he would finally be near Neji again. Lee wasn't sure why, but every time Neji was around, he got a strange feeling in his stomach. He found that he couldn't help but steal glances at the older boy. Lee had even awoken from quite a few not-so-innocent dreams about him as well. He blushed as he recalled some of them, and cursing his hormonal mind, continued to walk forward.

"So Lee-kun, I have an idea. Now this may sound a bit strange, but _I_ am going to pretend to be _your_ girlfriend!" Mio excitedly blurted, then looked up at Lee as if it was the best idea anyone had ever conceived.

"Wh-why would you do that Mio-chan? I am sorry, but I am already in love!" Lee panicked.

Mio laughed, "I know that Lee! That's exactly why we're doing this! I figured out that you have fallen for Neji-kun, and I also noticed that Neji-kun doesn't seem to feel that way towards you. So I figure if he sees that you are dating me, then he'll get jealous and finally admit his feelings for you! Some people are like that, they don't realize how much they want someone until that someone is taken!" Mio proclaimed proudly.

"You know, that actually does make sense," Lee murmured, wondering how on earth she'd found out about his feelings for Neji. He didn't think this girl had a coherent thought in her head, but apparently he had been wrong.

"So, will you try it?" Mio grinned.

"I guess it couldn't hurt!" Lee youthfully exclaimed.

"Alright, so here's what we'll do…"

----------------------------

Okay so that was my first chapter. Sorry it's so short. I think it sucks, and I didn't want to upload it, but I am anyway, so if you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Flames will be used to burn down houses; specifically yours. If you do have something nice or neutral to say, then please by all means, REVIEW! If you do, Lee and Neji will give you a cookie. A LEMON COOKIE! XD Yeah.


	2. Backfire

So here it is! Chapter 2, and its even shorter than chapter one, if thats possible! So yeah, I am a total fangirl, and I enjoyed writing this chapter. You'll understand later.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so here's what we'll do: When Neji comes out, you introduce me as your girlfriend Mio, and then ask him if he'd like to spend the day with us. After that, we just have to act really lovey-dovey all day, and by tonight he'll be begging you to go out with him!" Mio whispered.

"Sounds good!" Lee said, "I've always been a rather good actor!"

"Oh! Here he comes! Remember the plan," Mio said urgently. Neji walked up a few moments later, just as Lee was awkwardly placing his arm around Mio's shoulders.

"Good Morning Neji-san! This is my magnificent girlfriend, Mio!" Lee said with an extremely happy tone.

"Hello, its nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Mio politely declared, then looked up at Lee and smiled. Lee smiled back at her, and randomly screamed,

"I LOVE YOU MIO-CHAN!"

"Aw, thank you Lee-kun! I love you too!" Mio giggled. Lee was behaving ridiculously, but she knew that he was doing a good job of acting, because that was exactly how he would be if he were Neji's boyfriend. He _would_ randomly proclaim his love and act like a complete moron. So she knew her plan would work.

"Neji-san, perhaps you would like to spend the day with Mio-chan and I?" Lee asked.

"Hmph. I was wondering what you were doing here. Well, I thank you, but I have better things to do then follow around a couple of lovebirds who can't keep their hands off each other." Neji sighed.

"But Neji-san, we would really like you to come! We promise we will behave! Won't we Mio?" Lee rambled.

"Of course we will! We wouldn't want to make Neji-kun uncomfortable!" Mio chuckled. Neji twitched at the –kun.

"Well, I suppose if you insist, but if at any point in today's activities I become bored or disturbed, I reserve the right to leave," said Neji.

"HOORAY!"

"_Ooookay_ I'm leaving," Neji whirled around and headed back to his home, but he was grabbed from behind by two sets of arms, which promptly dragged him off to the training grounds.

------------------------------------------Mio's POV------------------------------------------

"Hey I have an idea! How about you and Neji spar with each other Lee?" I suggested.

"But what about you Mio-chan? What will you do?" Lee asked with pretend concern for his "girlfriend."

"Oh that's all right! I'll just watch; it should be exciting! Winner gets a free kiss, so you better win Lee!" I joked, hoping to make Neji angry.

Lee gave me a thumbs-up and hollered, "I shall be victorious!" I giggled, and Neji rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea what you see in that boy," he muttered, and headed out onto the field. It felt as if all my planning was suddenly for nothing. After all, Neji had just said that he didn't understand why _I_ would date Lee, so surely he mustn't want to.

'No, I don't care what he says, I will make Neji fall in love!' I mentally yelled. Well, the battle between Neji and Lee raged on for about a minute, and ended with Neji effectively pinning Lee to the ground in a rather compromising position. It took all of my willpower not to walk up behind Neji and push him down onto Lee, but I didn't. When Lee was finally let up, he walked over to me with a blush on his face that I guessed wasn't from the embarrassment of losing the match. Moments later Neji approached.

"Well?" he said looking down at me.

"Well what?" I asked.

"You said winner got a kiss didn't you?" He smirked. Well he had me there, I had indeed said that. At the time I had just assumed that Lee would win, and if he didn't, I assumed that Neji wouldn't mention it. Now I was trapped. Lee would be furious if I did, and it could mess the entire plan up, but on the other hand, Neji _was _kind of sexy, and I didn't want to go back on my word, so I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked surprised, and then laughed. "Hey Lee, you should watch out, or I may just steal your ladylove," he looked back down at me, and before I knew what was going on he leaned forward and unexpectedly kissed me. It was just a slight peck, but I will have you know, that it took every bit of restraint I have to not squeal like a jessed McCartney fan girl. However, with Lee right there, I just couldn't.

"M-Mio-chan?" Lee whispered, "I'm pretty sure the plan just backfired."

"Yeah, I think it did." I replied in a happy voice, not really thinking about the plan at all.

---------------------------------------------

So there you have it, I am officially a Neji stealing biatch. Haha. Neji x Me OTP!111onenoeoneoneeleventhree. I kid.

Don't worry! All will be resolved, Lee and I will continue with the plan anyway. Lee x Neji will come soon. Patience my loves. Oh and reviews are like speed, they make me write faster!


	3. His Reason

Here it goes! Another short chapter, but hopefully this one will explain some things.

-----------------------------------------

From a tree about 20 feet away, Neji watched as the two began to fight over what had just happened. He laughed as quietly as he could manage.

'Stupid fools, completely defeated at their own game,' he chuckled.

-------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------

Neji was just on his way back home from his morning jog when he heard a whispered conversation. Curious as to who was standing outside his home at 6:30 in the morning, Neji had crept forward to listen.

"…A bit strange, but _I_ am going to pretend to be _your_ girlfriend!" exclaimed a girl's voice that Neji did not recognize.

"Wh-why would you do that Mio-chan? I am sorry, but I am already in love!"

'I know that voice! It's Lee!" Neji almost laughed, as he thought of Lee having a girlfriend. For some reason, it just seemed wrong.

The girl laughed, "I know _that_ Lee! That's exactly why we're doing this! I figured out that you have fallen for Neji-kun." At this point Neji just completely stopped listening,

'Lee has…fallen for me?'

" …If he sees that you are dating me, then he'll get jealous and finally admit his feelings for you! Some people are like that, they don't realize how much they want someone until that someone is taken!" she proclaimed proudly.

"You know, that actually does make sense," Lee murmured. Neji couldn't believe it. Lee was actually going along with this, AND he thought that he could trick Neji into loving him!

'Well Lee, I won't be the one who gets fooled, for two can play at that game!' Neji quickly jogged away, leaving the two unknowing conspirators to their plans. He took the long way around and entered the mansion from the back gate. He was definitely going to enjoy this…

--------------------------------END FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

"I can not believe that you just kissed Neji-san!" Lee practically screamed.

"I'm sorry Lee! I didn't expect that to happen! I promise I'll make this right!" Mio rambled on for a while about possible courses of action, but was cut off by Lee's anger making itself known.

"This whole plan was just stupid!" Lee yelled, "No scratch that, it worked perfectly! We did make Neji jealous, and he did fall in love! He just picked the wrong person! This is just _great_! I can not believe this! How could I ever be foolish enough to think that Neji-san would like me! I am a boy! He obviously likes girls! I might have considered that before I tried this!"

"Lee! You're not acting like yourself! Calm down, I'm sure this is all just a mistake! I'm sorry! I said I'll fix this and I meant it!" Mio tried to reassure him, the way he was acting was so strange, she'd never seen him blow up like this, and it was scary.

"Oh, damn right it was a mistake! A **huge** mistake!" Lee stormed off in the general direction of his apartment. He needed some time to cool his head, before he totally lost it. Just as he was approaching the end of the forest, he was stopped by a person jumping down from a tree just ahead of him.

"What's the hurry Lee?" Neji asked.

"Oh! Uhm, what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting," Neji replied simply.

"For Mio?" Lee questioned bitterly.

"No, for you," Neji whispered alluringly. Lee's eyes widened,

"What did you just say?"

----------------------------------------------

Haha sorry for the semi-cliffy! Now does Neji's behavior make sense? He was being a biatch! Well, actually he was getting revenge, hopefully I will make the next chapter waaaaaaaay longer, this one is only like 564 words long!. Anyway, the next one should have some NejiLee lovin, if I can get the guts to write it. Reviews will greatly help my seal my conscience! Until next time!

--Mio


	4. Finally!

"Oh! Uhm, what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting," Neji replied simply.

"For Mio?" Lee questioned bitterly.

"No, for you," Neji whispered alluringly. Lee's eyes widened,

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I was waiting for _you_. Are you hard of hearing Lee-kun?" Neji sauntered forward, causing Lee to gulp and back up, right into a tree. Neji leaned towards Lee's ear, and whispered, "Lee-kun, you're blushing."

"Uhm oh, i-is that so? I can't imagine why, m-maybe I'm catching a col-" Lee was cut off as Neji's lips briefly brushed his own. Neji stared at Lee as he pulled away. He was completely frozen in place. Neji would have laughed under any other circumstance. Could he have misunderstood? Did Lee really like some one else? What if he had just ruined everything? All his doubts were put on hold as Lee finally emerged from his trance.

"Neji-kun," Lee whispered, "Wh-what was that for? I-I thought,"he trailed off. Neji let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. So far Lee didn't seem mad, just confused. Neji decided to take a chance, and leaned close to Lee again. Lee visibly gulped, and Neji smirked as he swiftly pushed the other boy against the tree, effectively pinning him. Lee started to say something, but found his mouth once again had other things to do, as Neji closed the space between them and captured Lee's lips with his own. Neji took advantage of Lee's surprise and plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth. Lee moaned, sending waves of pleasure through Neji's body. The battle of tongues continued for quite some time, ending only when the two of them could no longer survive without taking in some oxygen. They stood panting and flushed for a moment, and then caught each other's eye and Lee cutely smiled. Neji couldn't help but do the same, before pulling the taller boy into his warm embrace. They stood in such a way for a minute or two, and then Neji pulled back just a bit, and placed a chaste kiss on Lee's forehead. Lee blushed a bit and returned to resting his head on Neji's chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. This took so long! I'm soooo sorry! I hope this isn't too horribly written, but I tried hard. The reason it took so long, is mostly because I'm fourteen years old, and my mom is a homophobe, so I had to be very careful about when I worked on this. Also, I had some trouble writing this chapter, because I kept giggling. XD


End file.
